1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for restricting modifications to allocations of computational resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a distributed database environment, database clients submit Structured Query Language (SQL) application programs to a database server to execute against a database. The database server may execute the SQL program and, in certain cases, update the database or return data to the client. In current systems, database administrators can set the level of privileges different client users may have to access different sections of data in the databases.
In a distributed database environment, many database clients may contend for the database server computing resources, such as the database server memory, processor cycles, processor threads, etc. A database administrator may set limits on the amount of computational resources a particular user may consume, thereby restricting the amount of memory, processor cycles, etc. of the database server that may be allocated to execute the user's SQL application. However, in certain database environments, a user may override any administrator computational resource restriction settings in the SQL application. This limits the ability of the database administrator to maintain and manage the allocation of database server computational resources to ensure quality of service to the different users accessing the database.